Makoto's Girlfriend
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Makoto has a new girlfriend. One who looks like Haruka. And acts like him. Rei, Nagisa and Rin notice, too. They agree that Makoto is projecting his romantic feelings for Haruka onto her, but here's the question: When will Haruka notice?
1. Chapter 1

Makoto's Girlfriend

**Okay so... Be prepared for (secretly) jealous Haru, meddling Rin, Rei and Nagisa, and a strange girl that has more to tell than she lets on.**

**Do not own Free. Boo hoo.**

Haruhi was beautiful, Haruka had to admit. A little familiar looking, but she was beautiful.

Haruhi's black hair was almost always in a braid when he saw her, he noticed. And her blue eyes held a lot of emotion, Makoto claimed, if you looked closely.

He didn't particularly want to look closely at his best friend's girlfriend's eyes, though.

That's right. Makoto was dating Haruhi. They began dating just three weeks ago, yet the strange knot in his throat still wouldn't go away whenever he saw them together.

He wasn't jealous, of course.

* * *

Everyone waved to Haruhi as she walked in. Gou had decided to allow Haruhi to help out on the swim team on certain days, because Haruhi had claimed to have some swimming experience at her old school, so her presence wasn't at all odd.

Well, it sort of was.

Nagisa nudged Rei, pointing at Haruhi as she stripped her clothes, apparently wearing her swimsuit underneath, and dove into the water.

"Rei, doesn't she look like Haru?"

Nagisa asked Rei that question every time they saw Haruhi, and every time the answer was the same.

"Not at all"

But they both knew how similiar Makoto's girlfriend and best friend were. In fact, it was kind of scary! From her appearance to her personality, she was exactly like Haruka. Well, except for the _obvious_ differences, of course.

Nagisa didn't know why Rei was constantly denying it.

"Name one thing that's different about them" he hissed. Rei looked at the blond nervously.

Soon, Rei sighed.

"So what if they're alike? It doesn't mean anything"

"What doesn't mean anything?" Rin's voice startled the whispering pair, and Nagisa jumped. Rei glanced at Rin.

"You're early" he diverted Rin's attention. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not. What exactly were you two whispering about?"

"How Haruhi looks like Haruka! You agree, don't you?" Nagisa replied excitedly before Rei could think of a lie. Rin glanced at Haruhi over their shoulders, pondering.

"Actually, yeah... It's kind of like Makoto's dating a girl version of Haruka, in fact" he finally said. The trio laid their eyes on Haruhi at the same time, thinking the same thing, but not daring to voice it.

"Guys! Aren't you going to swim?" Gou yelled at them from across the pool. They looked at each other, before sighing and going to practice, their final thoughts still running through their minds.

_He's projecting his emotions for Haruka onto Haruhi, isn't he?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Weee! :D I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short. ^_^ I hope that I can stretch this chapter a bit longer!**

**I do not own Free.**

Haruka sighed, lowering himself into the water of his bath. He'd just gotten home from school, and... Well, he was upset.

Makoto had made him walk home alone. Again.

He kept saying he had to walk Haruhi home. Haruka said he understood, but he knew that Makoto knew that he was upset about it.

Damn it.

Absentmindedly, he stared at the wall. Who was he kidding? He was jealous. Somehow, he'd managed to fool himself into thinking Makoto would always be there to walk him home, or to pull him out of the pool.

Well, he still pulled him out of the pool. But that wasn't the point.

Haruka drew a shaking breath, wondering why Makoto had fallen for Haruhi and not him. _He _was the one who was always there for him from childhood, not her! _He _was the one who knew exactly what Makoto was thinking! He scoffed, thinking that Haruhi didn't even know about Ren and Ran. She probably wouldn't be willing to play with them when she visited Makoto, would she?

Oh well. Makoto had mentioned earlier that tonight, Haruhi was going over to meet his parents. Haruka smirked to himself, knowing things would go down in flames after she met the twins.

* * *

Makoto smiled as there was a knock at the door. He immediately went to open the door, only to be greeted by Haruhi, her hair in a braid- as it usually was- and wearing a teal dress down to her knees.

"You look beautiful" Makoto smiled, making Haruhi look away to hide her blush.

"Thanks. I wanted to dress nice for your family" she replied in a monotone. It vaguely reminded him of something, but he shook it off. He led her to the kitchen, where Ren and Ran were setting out the plates. The twins looked up at the same time, and their jaws went slack.

Haruhi shifted uncomfortably under their gazes.

"When did Haruka get a sex change?!" Ren was the first to say. Haruhi slapped her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her giggling, as Makoto started to flail around as he sputtered for an explanation.

"Th-this isn't Haruka! Her name is Haruhi, she's my girlfriend!" he finally managed to say. Just then, his parents walked in.

"...Did Haruka get a sex change?" his mom asked in confusion. This made Haruhi laugh harder, and Makoto could only glare at the rest of his family.

"This is HARUHI. She's my GIRLFRIEND!" he said angrily. His mom laughed lightly, putting up her hands in surrender. His dad stared at Haruhi for a moment before shrugging and suggesting that they go ahead and eat.

* * *

Haruhi walked herself home, saying that since she walked herself there she could very well walk home on her own. She hoped no one had noticed when she hesitated to give Makoto a kiss on the cheek.

When she arrived home, she pulled her hair out of her braids, already extremely tired and ready for bed. First, she sent a text to a contact that read 'Superiors'

_That guy is just sad. At the rate he's going, I'll have to extend the deadline._

It didn't take long before she got a reply.

_We figured as much. If needed, we will extend the deadline, but no more than once._

Haruhi sighed, starting to change into a robe, when she got another text from the same contact.

_If necessary, you may get help from outside forces. But choose wisely._

**Oooooh. What is going on here? *suspicious shify eyes***

**Also. Not a very long chapter, again. But I hate when people comment on that. I'd prefer Quality over Quantity comments, please.**


End file.
